Intentado ser normal
by RegaloGatitos
Summary: Castiel, abatido por su actual situación es sorprendido por la confesión de su nueva amiga, juntos pondrán a prueba su resistencia a una nueva forma de vivir.


A Castiel, se le estaba dificultando mucho su humanidad, no había vuelto a salir desde su regreso con los chicos, a duras penas comía y a pesar de que Dean y Sam, insistentemente le preguntaban como se encontraba, el ángel caído, se cerraba cada vez más. Alexis, notó fácilmente esa distancia que Cas, había tomado. Esa tarde mientras Sam y Dean se encontraban ocupados, Alex, decidió que era hora de tener contacto con el mundo real y por primera vez, intento la teletransportación llevándose con ella a Castiel.

"¿Qué hiciste, Alex? Ni Dean ni Sam, aprobaran esto"

"Mira Cas, la realidad es que debemos tomar al mundo en nuestras manos, no de forma literal claro, hablo de que tenemos que tener mas contacto con tu humanidad."

"No entiendo esa referencia"

"Simple, hoy saldremos de compras" Dijo la chica, mostrando una tarjeta de crédito, seguramente robada o duplicada por los Winchester "Necesitas ropa nueva y yo, yo también." Dijo mirándose. Castiel, se mostró confundido inclino su cabeza como era su costumbre y empezó a caminar tras la chica.

"Es peligroso que estemos solos por aquí, si algo sucediera… Yo, no podría"

"Es tiempo, dulzura, de que dejes atrás tu pasado y empieces a moverte con soltura, mira a esa chica, te ha estado observando desde que entramos al centro"

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Qué le gustas, Cas, Bueno a mi también me gustas y mucho, pero no creo que te hayas percatado, porque estas tan deprimido, pensando en tus glorias pasadas que ni lo notaste" El ángel se mostró ciertamente sorprendido y no dudo ni un instante en responder.

"Tu también me gustas… Mucho." Declaro casi en un murmuro. A Alex, se le dibujo una sonrisa que hizo brillar su rostro, esos detalles en la mirada de Alex, eran los que le daban a Cas, cierta paz. Ella, se paro en puntas de pie, le tomo el rostro y lo beso exactamente en la comisura de los labios, Castiel, sintió que todo su cuerpo de relajaba y una sensación de calor en su estomago, la última persona que lo había echo sentir así, fue un demonio, uno que con devoción lo había cuidado en sus días de completa oscuridad, esto se repetía, ahora con un ángel qué con la misma devoción intentaba acompañarlo en su dolorosa procesión. La joven lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a recorrer los distintos lugares, donde eligió ropa para Cas.

"¿Cuanto calzas? Déjame ver tus zapatos, si, como los sospeche estos te van a andar bien, y pruébate este Jean y estas camisas, son los más cómodos que puedas usar si vas a ser un cazador, yo voy a probarme algunas cosas también." Después de recorrer varias tiendas, comer algodón de azúcar y mirar otras vidrieras, se sentaron a tomar un café. La camarera coqueteo con Cas, hasta que vio llegar a Alex, cargada de bolsas.

"Parece que la camarera, se te estaba insinuando"

"Me dijo que sale en una hora y que si quería podíamos tomar algo, luego me dejo esto"

Dejo entrever una nota con un número de teléfono

"¡Ouh! Le resultaste realmente atractivo… regalada" Mascullo Alex, entre dientes. Castiel, bebió su café mirando al su rededor, poniendo especial atención en los colores, comportamientos y expresiones de las personas a que le rodeaban. En la mesa a su derecha dos amigas murmuraban y le regalaban sonrisas cada vez que Alex, miraba hacia otro lado, una pareja en el otro extremo del patio de comidas compartía sonrisas y miradas llenas de amor, en la mesa detrás de Alex, una señora mayor hablaba por teléfono al parecer con una de sus hijas, un grupo de artistas circenses irrumpió en el lugar dando una demostración de sus habilidades, para Cas, eso siempre era un disparador de algún recuerdo de su pasado. Afuera el clima se veía frío y algo lluvioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cas, se sintió parte de este mundo, relajado y lleno de vida.

"Recuerdo cuando este tipo de cosas solo eran para la realeza, me gusta el siglo XXI" Alex, lo admiraba y cada vez que lo veía sonreír, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. "Los humanos son tan especiales"

"Y ahora tu también eres parte de ellos y yo, bueno, yo soy una especie de abominación" rotulo bajando la mirada Alexis, Castiel, puso esa mirada determinante y profunda que solía tener, la tomo de las mejillas con ambas manos y con voz ronca señaló.

"Tu, no eres una abominación, tú, eres completamente especial" la joven sonrío ante semejante declaración y el agrego "aún cuando no logro entenderte en mas de una ocasión"

"Por tu culpa, estamos perdidos" Se oyó entre la multitud. Alex, miro a su rededor asustada. "tu eres la causa de todos nuestros males" Volvió a oír Alex. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a temblar. Cas lo había notado así que la rodeo con sus brazos.

"Cas, estoy escuchando cosas…" Susurro la chica aterrada. _"Siguen en mi cabeza"

"Todo esta bien" Acoto Castiel, tomando a Alex de la mano. "Caminemos debemos regresar". Murmuro al oído de la joven, calmándola. "Todo estará bien, yo también estuve ahí, pronto pasara." Alexis, sintió seguridad en brazos de Castiel.

"No te preocupes, Dean, ella esta conmigo, solo vinimos a comprar ropa"

Explicaba con calma, Cas, a un ofuscado Dean, en el teléfono. "Si, estamos en camino" Alex, abrazo fuerte a Cas, temerosa, sus demonios internos no habían desaparecido.

"Todo esta bien" y la tomo de la mano. "Caminemos debemos regresar". Murmuro al oído de la joven, calmándola. "Todo estará bien, yo también estuve ahí, pronto pasara. Siempre pasa."


End file.
